


Shameless

by Nella80



Category: Tyk - Fandom, YGMCT
Genre: A little kink, Cross Over, M/M, alternative universe, my two favorite dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nella80/pseuds/Nella80
Summary: Obviously this is an alternate universe so I made some adjustments, but I kept the characters personalities the same.These are probably two of my favorite characters ever, on the outside they are both, arrogant, self-centered, and self serving, entitled and used to getting what they want, but there is more to them on the inside.So this fic was born out of the thought, of who would win between the two of them.
Kudos: 3





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is an alternate universe so I made some adjustments, but I kept the characters personalities the same. 
> 
> These are probably two of my favorite characters ever, on the outside they are both, arrogant, self-centered, and self serving, entitled and used to getting what they want, but there is more to them on the inside. 
> 
> So this fic was born out of the thought, of who would win between the two of them.

The general was drunk again. His life had become burdensome, there was no happy left. He was bitter and angry, but he had no one to blame but himself. He would walk the streets at night, barely being able to hold himself up, drinking to try to cure this loneliness. He had recently lost the love of his life. He wasn't dead. He was just happy, in another man's arms, the arms the General had pushed him into. 

When he wasn't drunk, he was sharp-witted, looked upon as a hero. Overbearing, arrogant, and self-serving. At least on the outside, on the inside, he was scared, insecure and full of doubts. He missed being loved, he wanted to be loved. It's just, even love would become a burden.

The crowd has always looked at him in awe, he was beautiful, young and talented. Women would throw themselves at him, mom's, daughter's, sisters, mom, daughters, sisters together. But he had no interest in this, he was only interested in men. They were his weakness, his downfall. He had only ever loved two people in his life, one would destroy him, the other he had to let go of before he could destroy him. 

This is not the future he had anticipated, not the future he had wanted for himself. So he drank himself into a stupor, night after night. He pushed everyone away...

Once the sun went down, the general would enter a brothel he had yet to visit, find the prettiest boy, fucked him and until he begged for mercy, throw him some gold coins, and leave without even an exchange of names. This is what life had become. Again, he was shameless.

***************************************************

Wen, had always known what he wanted, and the easiest way to get it,was by giving others what they wanted. They all wanted him. This was not a matter of him being arrogant, this was a matter of fact.

Like the general, Wen had also recently lost the love of his life, unlike the general this was not his own doing... This was a sad fate. He had finally fallen in love, but the universe was against him the whole time. And the only man he had ever loved, would end up dying in his arms. Cursed. 

Because of this he no longer had an interest in love, there was not a person on this earth, who would ever replace him. Not a soul that can hold a candle to him. 

He now lived his life, working at brothels on the outskirts of towns, making others fall for him, and then robbing them blind, just before he skipped town, to find the next victim. He was shameless. 

As far as he was concerned there was nothing wrong with this, he didn't force these men, sometimes they would just literally throw things at him, sometimes all he had to do was sit and listen to them talk, and they would give him the world.

Sometimes he threw out an un-sincere I love you, for a few dollars or gold chain. Sometimes he laid down and allowed himself to be used over and over again for a nice coat or a fancy charm. He didn't mind he was a sexual creature he loved sex. It didn't matter to him anymore, where the money came from. Gone were the days of trying to save the world...This is now how he survived. 

He tried not to think of the past, he made himself numb with drinks and money and men. He wanting nothing. He carried himself in such a way, that everyone thought he was happy, the life of the party. They looked at him as a beautiful, rich, exquisite, unattainable soul. This is the image he wanted to portray. 

Because when it was said and done, and the crowds were gone, and he was alone on his way to a new destination, he was the saddest thing, he missed being loved, he missed loving someone. He would shed many tears, but in the end suck it all up, wash his tear-stained face, reapply his makeup, and go out to entertain.

*************************************************

It was a cold Christmas Eve night, it has been snowing all day, the general loved the snow, it would always make him think of a simpler time. The world just seemed more peaceful when it snowed. It seemed more pure under a blanket of snow. At least until the snow got dirty, and turned into a gray slushy mess. 

Honestly he was an idiot for being out there, the temperature was beyond freezing, the snow was up to his knees, his feet and hands were numb, it was a little past 1am. he would have stayed home tonight, and not continued his usual shenanigans.

Except for the fact he couldn't get his ex-lover off his mind tonight, he had been rock hard for hours, thinking about his lewd darling, thinking about his favorite hole. It's a shame they never learned to communicate outside of their bedroom

So tonight he needed someone to get the old man off his mind. The problem was he had been to almost every brothel in town, and he made it a rule never to visit the same twice. The cold air had sober him up, he walked and walked, he was about to freeze to death a very horny man. 

Finally after 20 minutes on the outskirts of town in the middle of nowhere he came across what he was looking for. It was like a beacon, he walked up to the door 100% sober. 

From the outside it looks like an average brothel, there was a note on the door, the instructions were to knock three times for service, the general did as he was told. A short heavy-set man with stars in his eyes came to greet him. The man introduced himself and told the general to follow him. 

As soon as the general entered he realize this place was unlike any brothel he ever been to before, it had a feeling of coziness, unlike the usual sleaziness, it smelled of vanilla and spice, instead of sex and lube. 

There was a long hallway, lit by what seems like hundreds of candles. The architecture was impressive, high ceilings, golden walls, mosaic tiles, ancient art. The general was a bit impressed, he followed the man down the long hallway, there was a sign-in book and some seats he was asked to sign in, the general never used his name, so he simply wrote The General. He was number 107. He took a seat and waited.

The place was packed tonight, but everyone so far had been boring, dumb and poor. What could Wen possibly gain from this crowd???? It was times like this when he really missed Zhou, he was probably in hell laughing at Wen, even this thought made Wen smile and blush. 

He sighed, and glanced out the window it had been snowing, he loved the snow, it would always bring back the softest memories

It was Wen's job to serve drinks, this is how he felt out the crowd, once in a while he was asked to bring a guest in, he had a okay singing voice once in a while he was asked to sing, he didn't mind. They were all drunks anyway they couldn't tell the difference, between a good and bad voice. Plus singing reminded him of his past. Any opportunity he had to sing, he would sing.

Most of the pretty boys had already found their marks for the nights. But Wen, was in a state of self-loathing, not thinking but thinking about the past. How he sometimes long for those days... He just wanted to go back to camp fires and adventures.. he just wanted the man he loved back. But he wasn't coming back. 

He grabbed some very strong liquor and started drinking, he usually didn't drink while he was working, but tonight he needed to forget, so tonight he drank. 

Three drinks down he was ready to just pick the richest loser and call it a night, but the master of the house, Zep was walking towards him. 

My beautiful Wen no one peeks your fancy tonight?

The old man had actually been a friend of his, for a while and he knew his games very well. When he had seen Wen's mood, he realized he was not having the best time tonight..

I'm sorry Zep, I know I should be entertaining right now, it's just they're all so dull. I'm bored.

What does it matter how dull they are when you're only looking for a few bucks??

Zep was right, Wen had no reason to be so picky, he wasn't trying to fall in love, he was just trying to make some money, he would be gone tomorrow. 

Well when you put it that way, Wen chuckled. 

It's ok Wen, even the most beautiful whore has standards, I can respect that.

Wen did not take offense to his words, it was the truth. 

Hmmmm... Actually Wen, there is somebody waiting outside do you mind bringing him in?? 

It would be my pleasure sir.

Wen took another shot of his poison, fixed his long black hair and slowly made his way down the hallway.

Zep smiled.... Almost as if he knew what was about to happen.

*****************************************************

The Hallway was long and cold, it was fairly lit with hundreds of candles, it made for a peaceful atmosphere. Of all the brothels, Wen had worked at this was his favorite, it was his rule never to return to the same twice, but after months had passed, he thought it was safe to return to this one. He thought his mark would be too embarrassed to come back here, after being robbed blind by a beautiful whore. 

Wen got to the end of the hallway, and stopped. He considered himself a creature of Fate, he believed in such things, like destiny, he believed there were truly no accidents in this life. Even the love of his life dying in his arms, was meant to be, as much as he hated it as much as he wanted him back, it was all part of a bigger plan. 

he looked at the man sitting on the cold floor, he seemed impatient tapping his fingers. 

In Wen's eyes, he was beautiful. His black hair was disheveled, it touched the ground, his black eyes were cold, but sincere, his lips were full. He wore the clothing of a soldier, high boots, tight pants, his body... Spectacular..Wen was drooling...

He obviously wasn't a rich man, but he was a powerful man, and if it wasn't money that Wen could gain, then maybe a bit of status?? Without being seen he checked the book real quick for a name, it simply said The General. Wen was about to run back to change, he didn't feel like he was dressed nearly perfect enough to meet this man. But he tripped and fell and made a noise.

Hello is somebody there??

His cover was blown, whatever he was wearing would have to do. This was his mark for the night, so Wen fixed his robe, took a deep breath, and went to go introduce himself.

Hello, I was told to bring you inside by the Master of the house. 

Wen had to keep his wits about him, he had a job to do, over and over in his head he was repeating he's just a beauty he's just a beauty he's just a beauty.

Candlelight is the softest light, the general picked his head and instantly locked eyes, with the prettiest boy he had ever seen. The general had always had an affinity for pretty boys, although he liked them older, much older. This one was pretty enough to eat.

His features were exquisite, his eyes nose mouth fit perfectly on his face, his lips were red for makeup, he had some pink on his cheeks.. the general was already thinking about the many ways he could please him. But he had to keep his wits about him. 

It's about time it's FUCKING freezing do you usually allow your guest to wait this long at here??? 

Wen, smiled but tensed up a bit, he was happy that the general was an arrogant fuck, it made his job of getting whatever he had a lot easier.

My apologies sir, we are extremely busy in there tonight follow me I will get you some drinks. 

Hmpppp, the general rolled his eyes, and waved his hands in a matter of whatever, he followed the beautiful boy through the hallway. 

They walked in awkward silence, each alone with their own thoughts, the general was clearly sizing Wen up, his cheekbones, his shoulders, his neck.... They all looked delectable.. he shamelessly continued to stare at him. 

His constant gaze was making Wen feel all types of ways. They were both obviously sexual creatures, Wen could only think of the fun, he would be having tonight.

Sir, Wen stopped to turn to him, is there a problem???

What?? A whore who's not used to being looked at???? I'm just admiring you...

I might be a whore, but I am not yet your whore, you haven't given me a piece of gold yet.

Wen went face to face with the general, he wasn't scared of him, in fact he found his attitude quite amusing. They were stopped in the middle of the long hallway, just staring at each other, coldly but seductively.

Wen was feisty, which made the general want him even more. The general was arrogant and entitled, which made this a challenge for Wen, he was inwardly giddy. 

They arrived at the main hall, it was brightly lit, and very crowded for a brothel in the middle of nowhere. All the boys were very good looking, the general would be happy to be served by any of them. There were 50 or so tables, each table was occupied by a man and a mark. There was booze and food, many men had gotten carried away, and were half naked on top of tables... The general had never seen anything like this, he was intrigued. 

There's an empty table over there, Wen pointed to a table in the corner, the table was out of the way but in the middle of everything. The place had gotten quieter since the two of them walked in, all eyes were on the general, this made Wen smile, he knew that at least for tonight the general was his. 

Wen turned to the general, sir what will you be drinking tonight?? 

The general smiled at him, and gently touched his lower lip,with his thumb, this sent a Chill right down Wen spine, he felt flushed. He could kick himself, he was trying hard to remain in control.

Whatever you want to bring me the general answered, he then turned and walked to the table.

Wen thought his heart would pop out of his chest, this was not good, this is a mark. Wen turned to get some drinks.

The general never took his eyes off of Wen, he moved with a grace, he was confident, at first the general had noticed everyone in the room but little by little Wen became the only one... He noticed.

Hmmmm...

The general pondered, he usually didn't have drinks, or eat meals, or even have a conversation, with the men who would be begging for mercy later, but he felt different tonight. He was already thinking to himself, if this hole is good, I will make it mine. To others his attitude might seem a bit brass, but this was just who he was.

He was a conqueror, at times uncaring and cold, the men he slept with were conquest, they were lands to pillage. at least that's what he like to tell himself.

The thing about the general, it wasn't hard to get his attention, it was hard to keep his attention. 

Every once in a while someone did.

Wen was frantically trying to keep his composure, he was flushed. The general was extremely good-looking, he never had a mark like this before, the ones with the money were average-looking at best, but the general let a fire in him, that he hadn't felt for a while.

He carried the drinks back to the table.

Sir, I hope these are satisfactory to you. 

The general gave the drinks a quick glance over, they are fine thank you. 

Wen also bought him some light snacks to eat, eggs and greens, some noodles and sweet buns. Wen had no idea what the general ate, he had hoped it was okay.

Wen was always the straight to business type of person, it was the reason he could do what he did he never allowed himself to get close to his marks. 

Wen was fidgeting with his fingers, watching the general closely...

eat a little, drink a little, then we can go upstairs.

The general was a bit taken back by this, by Wen's nonchalant statement..

So quickly?? Maybe I want to get to know you a bit. 

Wen did not want this, he was mesmerized by the fire in the generals eyes

Ummmmmm...Wen was all of a sudden stuttering and tripping over his words.. conversations are not my style..

The general found this young beauty tripping over his words endearing, he put his hand on Wen's cheek, it was hot to touch.

Well I'm a paying customer now, and I want to get to know you. 

The general put one gold piece on the table. 

There are ways you can earn more tonight, just behave. The general chuckled.

Wen felt like he couldn't breathe, for some reason the general, started his fight or flight reflex. 

He could not fall in love with this person, he could not afford it. But he could see it happening. So he did the only thing he thought he could. 

I'm sorry sir, but that's not the way I do business ( this was a lie, of course any business was the way he did business) he handed the gold piece back to the general. I will find you a boy more suited for your needs. 

Wen got up and walked away. 

The general was fascinated, he was so hard his pants were about to rip, but he wasn't going to stay and lay next to another boy tonight. 

He only wanted one now, and the general always got what he wanted. He left the gold piece on the table, got up and made the long walk back home.

Zep, who was keeping an eye on what was going on, ran after him, Sir I apologize for my beauty, I will talk to him about this.

No need the general replied, I'll be back tomorrow.

******************************************************

The general was freezing, and horny, but amused. It seemed to have gotten even colder, as he made the long trek back to his Manor. How long had it been, since he felt a twinge of something? Why did he not just take that beautiful boy upstairs and fuck all of his holes untill they all bleed... What was wrong with him???? 

Why did his heart ache? 

It had been more than a year, of course he missed Wu. He missed everything about him, but in the end he couldn't make him a priority, he couldn't choose. 

He would do anything to have him back, but he was selfish, & he lost a good thing. Once in a while he would go and check on him without Wu knowing. He never disturbed him, he seemed happy with his new lover. As long as he was being treated right, what could the general possibly do. He had the chance, but he blew it.

But ever since him, men have just been toys for the general, one use, no strings attached, toys.

Until tonight. Until he looked in those clear beautiful eyes, and lost himself. 

He finally arrived home, he was numb all over, he made himself a quick cup of tea. And went straight to bed, and masturbated for hours. 

*****************************************************

Earlier that night.

Mr. Zep was not happy with Wen.

I think his exact words were your whore act like one

And in his defense he tried to, he offered the general to go upstairs with him. They could have fucked for hours, this was what Wen had wanted.

But being a whore is not always about sex, it's giving the mark whatever they want, and if they want a conversation, you give them a conversation.

The General really surprised Wen tonight. Not only did he want to get to know him, but he went home horny because he refused to lay with anyone else. 

Wen didn't know what to do, the general was dangerous, the kind of boy, Wen could fall for quickly the kinda boy you let fucked up your life .. happily. 

He was busy packing his shit, Zep, informed him that the general would be back tomorrow night. This was too risky....Wen could not stay.

He had his bag and hands and he was just about to leave. 

When that greed that has always been in him flared up, the general was willing to throw many pieces of gold at him tonight..

At first glance Wen didn't think he was a wealthy man, but could he have been wrong.

Truth be told, Wen needed the money, maybe some emotions, can be brought.. at least temporarily. He put his bag away and got some sleep, in his head he had hatched a plan. 

*****************************************************

The next day was just as a bitterly cold, the snow had finally stopped falling, and had turned to that gray mush that the general despised. The 1 a.m. walk to his new favorite brothel was not as bad as the night before. The General had picked some winter flowers for Wen, just a little something. He had some plans for tonight, he thought maybe he would give the young man a taste of his own medicine. 

For some reason he had been thinking about him all day, this was very unlike the General, this was uncommon. He practically skipped to the brothel, bouquet of flowers in hand. He couldn't wait to see this beauty.

Wen had his own plans he decided to get all dolled up tonight. He put on his finest jewelry, tied his hair back in a bow, did his makeup, and put on his most exquisite robe. There was no way the general was just going to want to have a conversation tonight, and if he did, Wen would have to give it to him.

Wen was walking, talking sex appeal, he definitely put on an facade of being better than everyone else. He walk down the hallway, sat on a rock and waited for the general.

At precisely 1 a.m. there was three knocks on the

To the General surprise Mr. Zep didn't open the door. Tonight the beauty did. 

If he was beautiful yesterday, then the general didn't know what to think he was today, he was by far the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. 

The general was speechless, in fact he was pretty sure his heart had stopped. 

The general took one look at Wen

Did you do this for me??

Actually no I was under dressed yesterday, this is how I normally entertain

The general tried not to show his disappointment..

Oh I thought the young beauty was actually showing me some sentiments...

Don't flatter yourself my general, I am just a whore.

Even though their words were aggressive, their eyes told a different story, they both were sarcastic, and smart asses, but they couldn't control their chemical reactions. They couldn't control the way they both blushed, they couldn't control their quickening heartbeats. They continued to berate each other, but the truth was there.

These are for you Young beauty.

Wen looked at the tragic dying flowers, and smiled.

The general is too kind, Thank you.

It was obvious to Wen he wasn't the romantic type, still a half assed effort is better than none.

Are you allowed to leave this place, Young beauty?

Of course I'm not a slave, I can come and go as I want to. 

Then shall we go for a stroll?

On a frigid winter night? Are you sick?

Maybe. 

Wen sighed, let me grab my coat and tell the master. 

Mr. Zep was more than happy to let Wen go for a stroll with in general.

Mr Zep, saw the general he saw money, in the general this was all that mattered to him.

Ideally it was not the night for a stroll, a lot of the snow had iced over, making it hard to walk. But the general had a surprise for the Young beauty.

Where are we going? I am freezing

Probably should have worn something warmer, the general poked fun at him.

Didn't know I would be tracking through a foot of snow, Wen was miserable. Snow is beautiful to look at, and contain lots of precious memories, but walking through it at 2 a.m. wearing almost nothing, was not ideal.

The general could see the Wen was shivering, his face had grown pale and his lips blue. He took off his heavy coat and tried to give it to him. 

Wen shook his head, there's no need I'm okay.....

Why are you so closed off?

Whores aren't supposed to have feelings, I'm sure you shared your time with enough of them.

But you weren't always a whore.

Of course not...

I had a normal life once, as normal as it could be.......... 

Actually I guess my life was never normal

What happened

This is a dangerous conversation, no need to elaborate

I'm paying for this, elaborate.

Wen was stuck, he couldn't say no, they were walking through the woods, at one point the general had grabbed his hand, Wen didn't let go. He knew where these feelings lead, to a dead end. He didn't want to feel. He let go of the general's hands.

I wish not to elaborate

What about you? What's your story?

I'm just a playboy, there is no story.

Why don't I believe you???

Believe what you want... There is no story.

There was an opening in the woods, that led to an opened field, it was dark. There was no way to sense where one was, or where one was going. It was almost as if they were both blindfolded, by the world. 

Are you going to kill me, Wen asked sarcastically.

The general chuckled, Young beauty I would not make all this effort just to kill you. 

He grabbed Wen's hand, and let him to the middle of the field where there was a bit more light.

Where are we? Wen asked.

This is my favorite place Young beauty

Why??? It's just an abandoned field.

Look up. 

It was a moonless night, Wen tilted his head up, the sky was illuminated, with every star, every constellation, it was the most beautiful thing Wen had ever seen. The general was not looking up at the sky, but looking at Wen, for he was the most beautiful thing the general had ever seen. 

He had awaken the animal instinct within him.

The way Wens head was tilted, his Adams Apple was protruded, the general could not take it, he got close and gently sucked on it. 

Wen momentarily closed his eyes, he lost it for a brief moment. He was lucky it was dark because his face was bright red, chills ran up and down his body. He quickly snapped out of it, and hit the general in the back of the head. 

What??? Smiled The General

Wen put his hand out, a gold piece Sir, he demanded with a smile. 

Sure, the General placed it in his hands, and put his arm around the Young beauty. 

Very well then, Wen smiled.

My dear General let's go back and have a few drinks......

******************************************************

They arrived back at the brothel, because of the frigid weather, they walked tightly together, the Wen could not take his eyes off of the general.

If you saw him you would say, his eyes were full of stars. 

The general noticed this and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

As they walked into the brothel everyone's heads turned, they looked like royalty,neither one of them could stop smiling. 

Follow me, my general Wen dragged the man behind him.Mr. Zep handed them two bottles of wine and they made their way up the stairs. 

Upstairs, there was a small fire stove, they sat in front of it, on a blanket made of the softest rabbits fur they watched the flames for a bit. They sipped the wine until they were each a little tipsy but neither one was drunk...

I'm quite enjoying your company tonight Young beauty.

Wen nodding in agreement. 

My general

Yes..

Why are you alone? You're beautiful, fierce, confident, worldly.... Where is your lover?

The General Sighed.

He took the young beauties face in his hand, and started to kiss his soft lips, gently at first, and then a bit more roughly, he used his teeth.. to pull at the Young beauty lips

His kisses were intoxicating..

Wen was at a loss for words..

I lost my love.. I let him go.. I shouldn't have.. but I did.. love is a burden..

Wen watched the man talk, he watched the man's eyes tear up. Such a strong-willed person, broke so easily....

Wen embraced him.

If you had the opportunity to love again would you let it go so easily?

If the general was nothing else he was honest with himself and with others..

I don't know, he answered.

That's not the answer Wen expected, it's not the one he wanted to hear. What was the gain? Wen always concerned himself with the gains. Was he to give this man his heart, only for this man to give up so easily?

Despite these complex feelings, Wen wanted to be devoured by him.

Come to the bed with me.

The General looked at him with amusement, God he wanted this young beauty.. but tonight he decided to teach him a lesson. 

He took him by the neck, applying just enough pressure, and kissed him. Like he had never kissed anybody before, like he was about to die and this was his last kiss ever..

Not tonight my young beauty, he replied.. I'll be back again tomorrow..

He got up and left.

Wen was furious, he open the door quickly and yelled out his room for everyone could here. 

FINE SEE YOU TOMORROW ASSHOLE

And slamed the door.

The general laughed all the way out.

******************************************************

Unbelievably Wen has lost again.

He bitterly cursed the general under his breath, he wasn't even sure why he was mad. He was always accustomed to getting what he wanted. As was the General. They really were just too much alike..

Wen had practically thrown himself at him tonight, only to be rejected for the second night in a row. 

With a heavy sigh he took off his jewelry, his makeup, his best robes..

And masturbated for hours.

He thought of leaving again, but this cat and mouse game, was just too amusing to let go of at this point.

Plus, he had yet to be properly fucked. 

******************************************************

Wen had woken stop up early the next day

Mr. Zep had many questions, but Wen was not in the mood to talk. 

He had one goal..

Before the sun rose tomorrow, he would be fucked by The General. 

He was beyond obsessed with this man at this point. Wen was so used to things being thrown at him, the general became the one thing he couldn't attain, the one thing he wanted more than ever now. 

Yes this was a childish way of thinking but Wen was always a bit childish.

He thought of ways to seduce the general all day, .even thought about slipping something in his drink But he would never push things that far...

How could he?

And why had become so important to him?

It because this would be so much easier if it was just sex, emotions complicated things..

He enjoyed the heart to hearts, he loved to stare into the generals eyes, to be held by his big strong arms.

But, everytime he closed his eyes he would see Zhou. Which meant he wasn't ready to move on with anybody.

But if it was just sex, he be more than happy.. to be fucked by The General

****************************************************

On the other side of town the general was also going through it, his feelings just as complexed....

It had been a year, he probably should move on. He couldn't get the Young beauty off his mind...

He needed to know what these feelings were, was it just lust between a man and a whore..Or was he truly feeling something he hadn't felt in a while

Tonight he decided he was going to find out. He was anxious all day, he wished he could go and see his young beauty right now. Lay down with him, become one with him. Through pain and pleasure. 

But he had to wait till tonight, truth be told he felt kind of bad yesterday, he knew that the Young beauty wanted him right there and then... But he decided to make him wait another day. All the name of fun of course. 

****************************************************

So on what could be considered the longest day ever, the General set out to see his Young beauty. 

He had no idea what to expect, he knew Wen was pretty mad at him after yesterday. But he had no idea why....Was he really that desired???

It was the warmest night by far, the general practically ran there, he missed his Young beauty so much.

Wen emotions were complicated, still, all he wanted to do was have some fun tonight. He put on a light robe, with not much else underneath. He swept back his long black hair, and made his cheeks pink. Earlier he had bathed, in warm water, with exotic flower petals, he had sprayed himself with the finest perfume. There was no way the general was leaving here tonight. 

But what would happen after tonight? Wen had spent all day thinking about it, he had made up his mind. So it was really up to the general.

He got up from his bed, opened his window, sat on the ledge and waited for the general.

The general arrived as a brothel, he knocked three times that he had done the last 2 days, today the knocks sounded differently. Today everything felt differently, his heart was beating fast, his palms were sweaty, his mind, endless parade, of doubt. To his surprise it was Mr. Zep that opened door, and not his Young beauty.

The general was a tad disappointed, but not for long. 

The short Master of the house greeted him with a brilliant smile. 

The Young beauty apologizes for not being able to greet you at the door, you may go upstairs to his room. 107. 

It was at this time the general realized, the number guest he was on the first night, was the same number as his young beauty's room..

A coincidence??

When the General opened the door all of his senses were attacked, the room was dimly-lit, with tall tapered candles, it smelled like vanilla and spice, even though the brothel was a bit chilly, there was no chill in this room, it was the perfect temperature.

His Young beauty was by the window, dressed in only a light robe, that left nothing to the imagination......

He was stunning. 

Wen smiled, what took you so long my General.

My apologies I got a bit lost, but I think I finally found what I'm looking for.

These words made Wen blush... As cheesy as they were..he was glowing..the General noticed right away...

He walked over to his young beauty, and placed his hands on the back of his neck, he forcefully bought their lips together. If yesterday's kisses were gentle and sweet, today's were rough and passion driven. He was taking no mercy on his Young beauty, he needed to know If he could take all the general had to give.

A few times Wen had to grasped for air, the powerful kisses left him drained of oxygen, their tongues intertwined, their teeth bit into each other's lips, until blood was drawn. Wen smeared the blood on the General's lips like a tint of lipstick...it was erotic to say the least...

The general was amused by this.. he started biting more, his cheeks his neck his collarbone, Wen winced in a tad of pain but returned the favor.. biting, licking the generals neck. 

Until they were both bloody, bruised, and suffocating for oxygen. They had been standing by the window at this time, the general picked Wen up, he wrapped his arms and legs around him and allowed himself to be carried to the bed. 

He buried his face in the General's neck, sucking and kissing it softly,.. the general laid him on the bed.

Wen was practically wearing nothing, his light robe opened, and he was naked underneath.

His body was perfectly proportioned. The general had to step back and look at him. His skin was evanescent, pure,smooth, pale with a hint of pink. His black hair went half way down his body.

The General, just wanted to look at him, and he did for at least 15 minutes. He had the face of an angel, so pure but in his eyes, was a hint of a demon, this made the general fall in love.

He lifted Wen's leg, and starting from the bottom of his feet, he kissed, and bit every square inch. Wen started to moan in ecstasy, he tried to reach out to touch the General. But the general did not let him yet

This was nothing like Wen had expected, he had expected a beast, but the general was more like a wounded puppy..

Tbt the general was holding back, although it wasn't his plan to.. he could not explain it.

The general continued to kiss Wen's legs up until he got to his thighs, he spread Wen's legs open and started to gently suck on his thighs..

Wen was in heaven, his body was slightly convulsing, as the general continue to suck on his soft thighs alternating between them.

Wen was rather ticklish there, so every kiss, every bite turn into a wave of different emotions...

My general you don't have to go so easy on me...

Wen was actually accustomed to the pain, many marks had not been easy on him in the past. It was okay and actually had become quite the turn on.

The general looked up from Wen's thighs, Wen couldn't take it, the General's look on his face said a thousand things, but the general remained silent, Wen bent over, to give the general a kiss, they were tangled in madness again, eventually the General pushed him away

Behave my young beauty.

Wen whined a bit, but went back to laying down, and allowed the general to continue to please him. Wen was not accustomed to this, usually he was the one who pleased everyone. 

The general chuckled, don't be so impatient let me please you for a bit.

Wen, blushed....and softly said ok. 

The general picked his head up from his lover's thighs, and slowly put the tip of Wen's cock in his mouth, he massage his ball with one hand and gently inserted his finger, intol he's young beauties tight hole with his other

Wen was already excited and wet...Wen's cock was not small, in fact you might say it was a little bit above average. 

Wen had managed to free one of his hands, and he was guiding the generals head with it, deeper and deeper, he made his General choke and gag in his cock, this was not a sensation that the general was used to. This was the biggest cock, he ever had in his mouth. To say he loved it would be an understatement. He stopped massaging his Wen's balls and paid more attention to his Wen's cock and hole.

He had put another finger in there, in his beauties tight hole. Wen was moving his hips with excitement. Without a warning the general flipped him over, and placed him in his stomach, Wen was hardly able to control his excitement. The general instructed Wen to get up on all fours, Wen quickly did as he was told, you're so obedient the general said, and slapped his ass a few times..

Wen moaned softly, why are you being so easy on me I promise you won't break me..

Hearing this the General removed his belt from his pants, it was leather and sheepskin, with a hard buckle, he folded it in half, and started slapping Wen's ass, this excited him greatly..

Wen screamed with pleasure, every time the belt, made contact with his soft bottom, the general kept going till it was bloody and red, he then took the belt and wrapped it around Wen's hands. Tied them up so he couldn't use them, and went back to playing with his ass..

He was able to get four fingers in there, stretching his hole little by little, soon all five were sliding in and out easily, 

My General have a bit of mercy on me, Wen laughed...

The general ignored this plea, and kept on pushing his hand further and further into Wens tight hole...

Wen screamed, holding back tears, no one has ever made him feel this good. 

The General removed his hand, and he spread his Young beauties checks apart, so he could watch, his tight hole pulsate. 

He went down and gave it a kiss, slowly he inserted his tongue into Wen's hole, the sweaty salty taste, was such a turn-on for the general, only the few who were lucky enough to be with him knew how much he enjoyed this.

Wen was losing his mind, he screams echoed throughout the brothel, anyone and everyone can hear him. They all just sat back and listened in amusement. Wen was a whore, but he never let a mark go this far. They paid for his services, but it was usually over as quickly as it began. Wen always took the lead, he was always in charge, he knew how to end things quickly. 

The general had started playing with Wen's hard dick again, while he let his tongue explore his young beauties ass, Wen was in such ecstasy he felt like he might pass out. The General stroked his hard cock faster and faster, and licked his young beauties ass deeper and deeper until the young man exploded for the first time that night..

He exploded all over the General's hands, the general licked his hands almost cleaned, but he saved some for Young beauty, who happily licked the rest. 

The general got behind him, they started kissing passionately and he tightly put his hand around Wen's neck, and squeezed to the point of Wen almost blacking out, the General rubbed his hard cock against his beauties ass..

For the first time Wen could feel how big he was, he gulp with fear and anticipation. He wanted to see it with his own eyes, Wen turned around and lay the General down, he started to undo his pants, they were so tight he didn't think he would be able to get them off without ripping them, but eventually, he succeeded.

The general was huge, Wen had doubts he could fit all of inside his mouth, let alone his ass. But he loved a challenge. 

Unwrapping, the General's cock was like opening a present on Christmas morning for him. He only met this man 3 days ago, but since he first laid eyes on him this is all he could think about. 

He slowly started to suck the General's cock..he was not used to having something this big in his mouth, too soon he started to choke, the general looked at him and giggled.

Young beauty, I know your mouth is better than that...

Wen looked at him sideways, and gently bit down on his cock, for this he earned a Yelp from a general and a smack in the face..

Wen was amused. 

The General understood how big he was and he did take pity on him.. he gently placed his hand on the back of his head, and started to push down further and further..

Open your throat for me..

Wen relaxed his throat, and little by little, the general's big egg shaped head went deeper and deeper, Wen was choking again he grasped for air.

Tears in his eyes, he pushed further and further anything to please the beautiful monster staring at him.

This went on for a bit until the general was pleased, he was very pleased.... This young beauties mouth and not disappoint him, he was able to swallow most of the General's cock In fact he almost made him explode a few times..

Young beauty..

Yes my general

Come here...

Wen got up from the floor where he was kneeling, his throat hurt a lot. In fact he was in excruciating pain, but he knew it was about to get worse. The general picked him up, and placed him on top of his cock, at first very little of it would go in, but the general wanted to look at his beautiful face, so he prefer his Young beauty ride him, even if it hurt a bit more.

They started kissing passionately, both out of oxygen, Wen tried desperately to take all of the General in, but this was no easy task, considering how big he was, and how small Wen's ass was...

Would you like some help? Young beauty.

Wen looked at him in a bit of discomfort and shook his head yes. 

The general reached over and got some oil, he soaked his hard cock in it, and also applied a good amount to Wen's ass...

Let's try again.

Again Wen got on top of the general, he sat on his cock and little by little, it started to go in..tearing his hole... Stretching it..Wen winced in pain he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

He wasn't even close to being a virgin, being fucked with something he enjoyed immensely... But something this big would have to take some getting used to.. little by little, the pain was less and less, it started to give way to a little bit of pleasure, and then a lot of pleasures, before he knew it the majority of the generals GAWD like Penis what's inside of him...

They were both screaming in pleasure, neither one was shy or quiet. the General could not take his eyes off of The Young beauty. He looked so beautiful bouncing on his cock, up and down…, the general was stroking his young beauties cock... while, he rode him.. And for the second and third time he exploded, the juices were quickly shared between them... Through passionate kisses.. they both lost control.

The general picked his beauty up and placed him on all fours again, he entered his ass from behind, showing absolutely no mercy, he fucked him so hard until he started seeing blood..

Screams of mercy started to leave the young beauty's mouth.

These were the General's favorite sounds. He liked to break his boys, conquer them. Just enough, So that he'll never forget him, and always come back for more

Young beauty, the general asked mockingly have you had enough???

Wen, wasn't able to admit defeat, so of course a reassuring no, left his mouth, he swallowed his pride and held back his tears, and let the General continue.

To the General's amusement, his Young beauty was able to take a lot of punishment, they fucked for hours, until both of them were in a sex induced coma... Both of them had exploded so many times there is no semen left...there was nothing but clear piss.. they fell asleep in each other's arms.

4am

The general awoke, to his surprise his young beauty was staring at him, deep in thoughts.

Young beauty what's the matter?

It's nothing my General, I just usually don't fall asleep in my customers arms.

Well I usually don't fall asleep next to my whore either.

They both nervously laughed, but there was so much hidden behind their laughs..

My general

Hmmmm

If you ever have the opportunity to love someone again, would you throw it away so easily? 

Young beauty, I am not a fortune teller.. this I do not know.

This answer broke Wen's heart..

He wanted to love this man, he wanted to give this man everything....

He put his head down, he didn't want to be mesmerized by the General's eyes anymore. 

The general realized he had misspoken, but love was a burden, he didn't know when he started to feel something for Wen, he wasn't sure he was ready to move on yet. Should he have promised him the Moon, when it was clearly not his to give in the first place? 

The general quickly fell asleep.

Wen did not.

5am

Wen wanted to be loved, he deserved it, he longed for it, He missed it. Why was he so unlucky. Why was fate so cruel...

He had to make a decision, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

5:30 am

Wen needed the general to sleep the rest of the day, he took some tranquilizers, and gently put them on the General's tongue with a kiss. 

He didn't want his money, he didn't want a fur coat, or an expensive charm, he didn't want a ring or crown or a fancy bracelet. 

At this moment he didn't even want the General's magnificent cock. 

He wanted the one thing Wen could never have, the one thing money could never buy, the one thing the General could not give him. He wanted his love.

His bag was packed, he wasn't sure if this was the right decision but, it was the decision that he was going to make at this moment.

7:00am

He felt a little guilty saying good-bye like this, he didn't want to leave, but he felt staying would only mean that he would end up hurt in the end. 

He was this close to walking out the door, but he stopped. He turned around and on a piece of paper he did something he never did before.

He wrote.

My name is Wen Kexing, catch me if you can. 

Without turning around he left the brothel, he left the city, he left a man he could easily fall in love with, he left.

3:00pm

The afternoon sun finally woke the general up, 

Sleeping this long wasn't like him. He woke up groggy, like he was under some sleep paralysis, almost as if he was poisoned.

He hoped to see his young lover laying next to him, but he was not there. He didn't think much of this, he needed to talk to him today and let him know his feelings. 

The General was ready to give his heart to another. 

He woke up and stretched, and as he did a piece of paper fell, he read it in amusements.

He wasn't mad, he didn't vomit blood like he was accustomed to. He realized in three days he had won two battles, but in the end this young beauty had won the war. 

He read the paper over and over again...

Catch me if you can..

Catch me if you can...

The general smiled, Young beauty I now have your name and I will catch you. 

He left a brothel, and made his way back to his Manor

He smiled in spite of himself

Gaun Shanjin had finally met his match.


End file.
